Where I Belong
by Mysteriol
Summary: Squinoa, Quisvine, Zelphie. And our favourite posse too. If you wanna me to continue, please r n r!
1. Fun, Peace and Laughter

Where I Belong  
  
One  
Fun, Peace and Laughter   
  
Two weeks after Ultimecia's defeat…  
  
Selphie rested her head on the shoulder of Zell Dincht. "You know, Zell, have you ever believed in this kind of stuff?" Zell gently turned his head towards his auburn haired friend, "What stuff?" Selphie waved the green book in her hands. Zell snatched it and read the title, "How to know you have fallen in love." Zell immediately began laughing, "Haa haa haa! Now this is funny!" He immediately clasped a hand over his mouth as everyone in the library of Balamb Garden turned towards him.  
  
Selphie punched him lightly in the shoulder, "What do you know about love anyway?" Zell laughed again and placed the book on top of his Combat King magazine. He opened up the book and began reading, "Entry 15. If you sees someone starts to smiles at you but doesn't really talks much, congratulations! The person had fallen in love with you…" Zell wore a look of disgust on his face, "What the shit. It's all crap." Selphie took back the book, "Like I said, if you don't know anything about romance, don't talk!" Zell shot her a threatening glance.   
  
"Hi Zell." A feminine voice greeted him from behind. Zell turned around and came face to face with a girl whose hair was drawn back in a pigtail. She smiled at Zell. Zell smiled back. Selphie, who was noticing this began to giggle. Zell shot her a warning glance as the female stranger walks off. Zell quickly snatched the green book back from Selphie.  
  
"Hey!" Selphie yelled but began to notice that Zell was deeply engrossed in the book. Selphie shot him a weird look, "Whatcha doin'?"   
  
Zell looked up from the book, "Yo, like I said, this shit's really useful."   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"IRVINE!" Quistis Trepe yelled as the tall and handsome Irvine Kinneas spilled the glass of water all over the table. Irvine stood up and quickly grabbed a tissue and soaked the water clean, "Sorry Quisty." Quistis stood up and sighed, "You are just so idiotic." Irvine grinned, "Thank you, my lady." A cheerful voice stopped Quistis from retorting back, "Hi guys!" Rinoa Heartilly's jubiliant voice greeted them. Squall Leonhart came up behind Rinoa. "Hi Rinoa. Hi Squall." Quistis greeted. "Whatcha doing?" Rinoa asked. Quistis shot Irvine a look of disgust and walked off. Squall looked at Irvine, "Don't tell me you made her angry again?" Irvine held up his hands, an innocent look at his face, "Hey! Spare me, Leonhart! Why would I do that?" Rinoa pointed a finger at Irvine, "Don't deny it. You are always making Quistis angry." Irvine sighed and plopped down onto the seat. Squall plopped down beside him, "You like her?" Irvine shot Squall a look of disgust.  
  
"She? Are you kidding? Sometimes, Squall, I think you really need to see a brain doctor." Irvine said. Squall shrugged as Rinoa laughed.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Tall and burly Raijin pulled back his fishing pole, only to see nothing on his line. "Damn. Business's bad this season." Beside him, Seifer Almasy was reading an X-Men comic, "Raijin, if you don't mind, would you please shut up." Raijin glanced at Seifer and Fujin who were both concentrating on reading their own books. "You know, Seifer, why don't you be the one who should shut up?"   
  
"Oh yeah?" Seifer stood up and took a threatening step towards Raijin who stepped back. "Uh I was meaning…why not Fujin be the one who should shut up?"   
  
Fujin put her Street Fighter comic away and stood up, "SAY AGAIN." Raijin stepped back, "Uh I was meaning-" "RAGE!" Fujin kicked Raijin in the shin as he fell into the sea. Seifer laughed, "Congratulations and jubilations Raijin." "Oh yeah? Let's see who's the loser then." Raijin pulled Seifer into the water. "HEY!" Seifer yelled as he dropped into the water. Both of them surfaced up and stared at Fujin who was beginning to step back.  
  
"Hey Fuu, the water's great, you know." Seifer said.  
  
Fujin smirked, "STUPID, NOT. NO THANKS." She knelt down in front of her two friends, "HAVE FUN." She splashed water onto the two friends. Seifer managed to get back on the docks and pushed Fujin down, "Have fun, Fuu!" Fujin went down to the waters and surfaced up and shot Seifer a warning glare, "SEIFER, DIE." Raijin looked at Fujin, "Yo Fuu, get me out of the water."  
  
Fujin glared at Raijin and pushed him down the water, "HAVE FUN." She looked up at Seifer, "YOU TOO." She pulled him down.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
OK. It sucks. I know. Yep. It sucks. But this is the starting to a lot a lot of chapters. It's not really romance yet. But stay tune. There'll be more.   
  
Mysterio000  



	2. Blue Skies

Where I Belong  
  
Two  
Blue Skies  
  
Blue eyes stared out to the blue sea. The last rays of the sun was dipping down into the horizon soon, casting a purplish effect on the docks of Balamb. Her thoughts wandered far at the sight of the waves crashing against the docks.   
  
"Yo Quisty!"   
  
Quistis sighed. She hated hearing that voice. Everytime she managed to find a place to sit down and think silently, that voice could aways be heard.   
  
Irvine sat down beside the blonde woman.   
  
"What's up?" Quistis asked annoyingly.  
  
"Now my instructor, must I always have a question in mind when I want to talk to you?" Irvine asked. Quistis sighed, "Yes. Now go away." Irvine stood up and looked down at Quistis, "Tsk tsk. Didn't know Instructor Trepe was such a cruel woman." Quistis stood up, "As a matter of fact, I am." She walked off. Irvine followed her, "OK. I'm sorry. I take those words back, alright?" Quistis turned around, "Just stop following me, will you?"   
  
Irvine grinned, "No I wasn't following you." Irvine walked ahead of Quistis, "I was going back to Balamb Garden." Irvine chuckled and ran off, "Who wants to follow you anyway?"   
  
Quistis sighed, "Go to hell."   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"SELPHIE TILMITT!" The words echoed through the hall of Balamb Garden as a blonde spiky haired boy chased after a auburn haired girl. "GET YOUR BUTT RIGHT BACK!" Zell yelled as Selphie turned on a corner and disappeared. "Damn you, Selphie." Zell muttered under his breath and ran after Selphie.   
  
Rinoa and Squall was watching the scene of Zell chasing Selphie. Rinoa turned to her boyfriend, "So Squall, what do you think of this?" "What do I think of this?" Rinoa placed her hands on her hips, "Like I said Squall. DON'T ANSWER A QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!" Squall shrugged, "Whatever."   
  
Rinoa smiled, "So what happened? What did Selphie did to Zell?" Squall scratched his head, "From what I heard, Selphie steal all of his hotdogs." Rinoa laughed.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Zell banged on the door several times loudly, "SELPHIE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"   
  
Inside Selphie dorm…  
  
Quistis turned to Selphie, "Dincht?" Selphie nodded and ran towards the washroom, "Get the door Quistis. Tell him that I'm not in."   
  
Quistis yanked opened the door, revealing a panting Zell. "Any problems Zell?" Zell pointed inside the room, "Get Selphie out now." Quistis pretended to look blank, "Selphie?" "YES SELPHIE!!! GET HER OUT!" Quistis tried to look confuse, "Selphie? She's not in." "Don't fake me." "Really." Zell tried to get in but Quistis blocked the way, "Selphie doesn't allow boys like you to get in."   
  
Zell took a last glance inside the dorm and at Quistis then stormed off but turned back, "Quistis, do me a favour."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Help me punch up Selphie if you ever see her and chop off her head. And when that's accomplish, bring the head to me. This is an order."  
  
With that, he stormed off, leaving a bewildered Quistis behind.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Fujin stared at the sky as the wind around her began to blow. She didn't mind. She love the wind and always will. After all, she was the wind. She stares ahead to the silver sea. She knew she was not like the others. She knew she was not normal. She knew she was…ugly.  
  
She thought about the days when Seifer was still the sorceress's knight. The days when the Squall and the rest have to fight Seifer.   
  
Seifer…  
  
The golden fire that never seems to die…  
  
Raijin…  
  
The dark thunder that never fails to smile…  
  
Staring out to the sea, a small smile crept onto Fujin's face. Perhaps life was all a dream. Like a fantasy in heaven…  
  
Fujin smiled as the first stars began to appear above the night blue sky. Then froze as the familiar sound of heavy footsteps trudged behind.   
  
"SEIFER."   
  
Seifer settled down beside Fujin on the Balamb docks. "Couldn't find you. Knew you were here." Seifer looked at Fujin, "What are you thinking about?" Fujin shook her head, "NOTHING." Seifer smirked, "So if you weren't thinking anything, what are you doing here?" "NOTHING." "Aww come on Fuu." Fujin sighed, "LEAVE." "I'm not leaving till you tell me." Fujin stood up, "SICKENING."   
  
Seifer stood up too. Fujin didn't looked up. It always made her feel tiny and vulnerable when she had to look up to talk to a person. Seifer looked into her one good scarlet eye, "Now Fuu, I know I'm irritating and annoying. But I want you to know that if you ever need any help or wants someone to talk to, I'm always right here. Got it?"  
  
Fujin shrugged and nodded.   
  
Seifer smiled, "Good. And if I'm not around, you can always go to Raijin for help too."  
  
Fujin looked up, "RAIJIN?"  
  
Seifer grinned, "Although it seems weird."  
  
Fujin sat down again and looked out to the sea, not speaking a word. Seifer sat down too and looked up into the sky…  
  
He remembered when he was really young, he read a book about stars…  
  
Seifer tried to remember the words he read in the book…  
  
[ 'Each and everyone have a star of their own.'] Seifer recalled. He looked up again and noticed a star that shone brighter than the rest. Seifer smiled.   
  
Perhaps that was his star.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
  
  
Hey I've tried! Ok. I admit, there are no romance yet. *Scratches the head* So I don't know why I put it under romance…but *sigh* if it is really that bad, don't go on reading. I'm never good at romance stuff.   
  
Mysterio000   



	3. Waltz for the Moon

Where I Belong  
  
Three  
Waltz for the Moon  
  
Today was Headmaster Cid's birthday. It was arranged by everybody that they hold up a ballroom party to celebrate his birthday.   
  
Rinoa and Squall entered the ballroom hand in hand and settled down on a table. Not long after that, Irvine and Quistis came. "Hi Quistis. Hi Irvine." Rinoa greeted. Behind them, a auburn haired girl skipped towards them, "Hi guys!" Selphie turned to Quistis and Irvine, "So you guys came together?" Rinoa giggled, "Yeah." Quistis made a face. Irvine shot Selphie a warning glare. Squall smiled, "And who did you come with, Selphie?"   
  
"Zell!" Rinoa answered, giggling.   
  
Selphie folded her arms, "Hey! I got stuck with him, OK?"   
  
Zell came up behind them, "Yo guys!"   
  
Everyone soon settled down. Then the tune of Waltz for the Moon came on. Rinoa winked at Squall who took her hands and headed for the dance floor. Irvine looked at Quistis and dragged her to the dance floor.  
  
"Irvine! I said for a thousand times, I don't dance!" Quistis tried to pull away but Irvine gave her a smile, "Just trust me."   
  
Selphie giggled as she watched Quistis stumbling all over Irvine while Rinoa and Squall was happily dancing the night away. Selphie then stood up and pulled Zell to the dance floor.  
  
"What the-?" Zell mumbled as Selphie dragged him to the dance floor. Selphie giggled as she placed her hands on Zell's shoulder and motioned him to do the same. Zell smirked, "You dance?" Selphie giggled again, "Of course!"   
  
Not far away in the ballroom, the posse were looking at the couples dancing. Seifer smirked, "Unbelievable." Raijin gulped down his drink, "Unbelievable, what?" Seifer pointed towards Irvine and Quistis, "That's unbelievable." "Oh you're just jealous." Raijin said carelessly and realized he slipped. Seifer stood up, hands on his hip, "WHAT DIDJA SAY?" Raijin stepped back, "Well uh ya know, like uh ya know…I mean…I'm talking about myself!"   
  
Fujin smirked, "RAIJIN, JEALOUS?"  
  
Seifer laughed as he slumped down into his seat. He and Fujin then noticed that Raijin was dancing with Dr. Kadowaki.   
  
"Haahaahaaahaahaa! That's more unbelievable!" Seifer remarked in fits of laughter.   
  
"Ow ow ow Raijin. Be careful, my dear boy. You're stepping all over my toes." Dr. Kadowaki told Rajin who sheepishly apologized. A smile crept onto Fujin's face but disappeared immediately as she felt a warm hand wrapped around hers. She looked at the person who was smiling, "Yo Fuu, don't tell me you don't know how."   
  
Fujin made a face. "Aww come on, don't spoil my day." Seifer said as he dragged Fujin onto the dance floor as she stumbled behind.   
  
"ONE WARNING. FUJIN, DANCE, CANNOT." Fujin told Seifer. Seifer grinned, "Who's caring? Not me, not you." Seifer wrapped one hand around Fujin and began swinging to the music of Waltz of the Moon. Fujin struggled to keep up with Seifer who smirked, "You're acting like Squall." Fujin looked at him and sighed and pulled away, "FORGET IT." Seifer pulled her back, "Aww come on, Fuu." Fujin sighed.   
  
Some time later…  
  
"I'm so happy, Squall!" Rinoa giggled as Squall tossed her around on the dance floor. Squall smiled, "Me too."   
  
"You're doing great Quistis! Told ya you could do it!" Irvine told Quistis as she made a face, "Oh yeah, right." "I'm serious!" Irvine grinned and lifted up his cowboy hat. A small smile crept towards Quistis face.   
  
"Whoo hoo!" Selphie shouted in joy as Zell swung her about. "Hey, this is getting great!" Zell remarked happily. "Told ya!" Selphie replied.   
  
"You are such a darling, Raijin!" Dr. Kadowaki said as Raijin bowed. "Thank you, Madam." And they continued dancing. [Although Dr. Kadowaki is a little too old for Raijin. This is just for fun. ]  
  
"That's it, Fuu. You're getting it!" Seifer said in delight as he noticed Fujin getting the beat of the music. Seifer grinned, "Maybe I should be a dancing teacher." Fujin made a face, "It's not like you really dance that well." Seifer smirked, "At least you made tremendous improvement in dancing because of me." Fujin rolled her eyes as Seifer chuckled and both continued to the dance.   
  
And then…my god…a new couple went onto the dance floor.   
  
Squall and Rinoa turned to look and smile as the two elderly couple started dancing. "Ooh! Look at them! They are just so perfect!" Rinoa remarked as Squall nodded, "Come on Rinoa. Let's dance." Rinoa looked at Squall and smiled.   
  
"They look so perfect together!" Irvine stated. "Cute." Quistis added in. Irvine took Quistis into his arms and began dancing again.  
  
"Whoo hoo! Look at them!" Selphie pointed to the couple next to them. Zell grinned, "Absolutely great."   
  
"Whoa. Seems like this isn't a bad night after all." Dr. Kadowaki said as the couple danced past them. Raijin grinned.   
  
"COOL." Fujin remarked as she noticed the two elderly person dancing. Seifer grinned and nodded.   
  
Edea looked at her husband, "Are you sure we are not being stupid?" Cid Kramer made a small laugh, "Maybe. But who's caring?" Edea smiled.   
  
And so the night passed away quickly and way up above, the stars seemed to twinkle brighter than before. The stars seemed to be smiling at everyone.  
  
Because they were happy too.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
OK. So there's finally a bit romance here. Weehaa! Stay tune!  
  
Mysterio000  
  



	4. Valentine's Day

Where I Belong  
Four  
Valentine's Day  
  
Selphie Tilmitt stretched herself as the rays of the new morning light shone into her dorm. She faced the mirror and smiled, "I feel sooooooo good." She grinned as she recalled yesterday's night. It was the most memorable event ever in her life. She smiled to the mirror, she was actually dancing with Zell Dincht!   
  
Selphie grinned and looked out of the window and saw two person outside her window walking hand in hand, the lady holding a bouquet of flowers while the man holding a box of chocolate. Selphie then remembered what was today.  
  
"It's Valentine's Day!" Selphie jumped out of the bed and quickly got changed. She rushed to the cafeteria, knowing that her friends would be there.   
  
"Hiya Sefie!" Irvine greeted. Selphie waved at her friends and settled down beside Quistis. Selphie looked around, "Where's Squall and Rinoa?" Quistis sipped her drink, "Making plans for today." Selphie giggled, "I see. What about you and Irvine?" Quistis rolled her eyes as Irvine grinned. Zell headed towards them, "Yo guys. What's rocking?" Irvine turned to Zell, "Valentine's Day. You forgot?" Zell slapped his forehead, "Oh shit. I forgot to buy roses for ma."   
  
Irvine laughed, "You buy roses for your mother on Valentine's Day?" Zell looked at Irvine, "Yeah. Is there a problem?" Irvine continued laughing as Selphie giggled, "I thought that should be on Mother's Day?" Zell slumped down beside Irvine, "I don't care." Zell rushed to the hotdogs stand and came back with a plate of hotdogs and started munching on them as Quistis and Selphie walked off the Training Center.   
  
Irvine grinned and nudged Zell, "So have you planned to ask Selphie for a date?" Zell choked on his hotdogs and quickly grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. He coughed some more before stopping. Irvine was laughing all the way, "Hey! Why did you look so shock when I ask you that question?" Zell shot Irvine a look of disgust, "What about you and Quistis?" Irvine chuckled, "I already made plans. Even Squall. He and Rinoa are already discussing what they should do tonight." Irvine stood up and grinned, "So you better go ask Sefie out or else you are the only one left in Balamb Garden tonight."   
  
Zell rolled his eyes.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Zell tossed his bed, "Yo Selphie. What about a date with me, huh?" Zell tossed the other direction, "No no. That won't do." Zell sat up, "Yo Selphie. Since today is Valentine's Day, why not go on a date with me?" Zell sighed, "This isn't working."   
  
Irvine, who was hearing these all the while knocked on his door. He entered in, wearing a grin on his face, "I heard those words." Zell's head jerked up, "How?" "You were saying it out loud!" Zell sighed in frustration, "Damn bad, isn't it?" Irvine sat beside him. Zell turned to Irvine, "So what did you said to Quistis?" Irvine rolled his eyes, "I can bet a hundred fans of hers is gonna ask her out."   
  
"So what's the problem?" Zell asked.  
  
"The problem is, with hundreds of Trepies fans in my way, how am I gonna ask her out?" Irvine asked. Zell grinned, "Got a brilliant idea."   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Sefie?" Irvine yelled to the short female. Selphie turned around and looked at the cowboy, "What's up?" Irvine grinned, "Well, since Valentine's Day is here…"   
  
[He's not gonna ask me out on a date, is he?] Selphie thought sadly.   
  
"Well uh…" Irvine continued, trying to find the right words.  
  
[If he really is asking me out, then...] Selphie sighed, [I'm waiting for Zell to say that instead of Irvy. ]  
  
"Well, on behalf of my best buddy, I hereby ask you for a date." Irvine bowed. Selphie frowned, "And who's your best buddy, Mr. Kinneas?" Irvine lifted up his head, grinning.  
  
"Zell Dincht, my lady."   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Instructor Trepe!" Zell yelled. Quistis turned to look at her blonde friend, "What's up Zell?" Zell smiled, "Well my instructor, since it's Valentine's day, I just wanna ask…"  
  
[He's not gonna ask me out on a date, right? I'm waiting for Irvine to say that! ] Quistis thought sadly.   
  
"I just wanna ask on the behalf of my best buddy, if you would like to go on a date." Zell continued, grinning and bowing.   
  
Quistis lifted an eyebrow, "And who's your best buddy, may I ask?"   
  
Zell lifted up his head, revealing a grin.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas, my instructor."   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Squall and Rinoa hand in hand hopped onto the Ragnarok. Rinoa smiled, "So tonight's gonna be so great." Squall nodded and smiled. Irvine walked inside the Ragnarok, "Hey guys." Rinoa looked at Irvine, "Hi Irvine!" Rinoa looked around, "Who did you come with?" Irvine stepped in, "Not here yet, I guess."   
  
Then a feminine voice rang in their ears, "I'm here already."   
  
Rinoa gasped unbelievingly and Squall widened his eyes. "Quisty! You look fabulous!" Rinoa remarked with thumbs up. Quistis blushed at her remark and stepped in. Squall looked at Irvine who only set his eyes on Quistis. Squall, noticing this, began to chuckle.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Zell dashed out of Balamb Garden and towards the Ragnarok. He was five minutes late. He dashed through the hallway and bumped into a female. "I am so sorry!" Both said at the same time. Zell held out a hand to help the female up.   
  
The female stood up with the help of Zell. She stood up and came face to face with Zell. And Zell came face to face with…  
  
Selphie.   
  
Selphie grinned, "Hiya Zell!" Zell tried hard not to blush. Selphie giggled, "The way you asked me for a date was so cute! Although you weren't the one asking the question." Zell laughed nervously as Selphie took his hand and dashed towards the Ragnarok.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Edea and Cid stared at the departing Ragnarok and looked at each other. They both smiled and walked back into Balamb Garden.  
  
They had plans for tonight too.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Author words: Sorry I didn't write what happened on their date but you can guess right? J And sorry for not updating for about one week. But stay tune! More will come! J  
  
Mysterio000   



End file.
